Alex Winchester
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Au- Alex Winchester is Dean and Sam's younger sister and is at the roadhouse just before it burns down when she meets a familiar group of hunters, namely Aiden, Deacon, Luke, Lea, Caleb and Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Alexandra Winchester stood behind the bar at the Harvelle Roadhouse her oldest brother had just rang to say that he had found their wayward brother Sam who had disappeared from the hotel room which he had been sharing with Dean there had been something in his voice though which sounded suspiciously like guilt. "Long day beautiful" said one of the men who sat at the counter with a whisky.

"Your drunk Megson go away and find some other girl" grumbled Alex as she cleared away several shot glasses from one of the tables after the incident with Sam's possession when he attacked Jo and she and her brother and got themselves the anti -possession symbol tattooed onto their bodies. She had made her way to the roadhouse promising her brother's she would give them a ring once she got there as much as she loved hunting with her brothers she also enjoyed taking the odd bit of time off between jobs to have a temp job where she could bail on short notice if she needed to because of craze ass demons on her way to the roadhouse she had worked at serval bar's to get cash for the road and to pay for petrol having nicked at car from a dealership halfway a beautiful Silver Lexus which she had sprayed black and changed the plates to prevent cops from tracking her down.

"Ash, having you found something?" asked Alex looking over at the drunk computer genius who had come over.

"Sure thing just bout to call him"

"Yeah he's on his way with Sam and cannot wait to chew him out for taking so long." Ash slid a piece of paper over to her which she glanced over to memorise then took out a lighter from her back pocket and setting it alight while Ash rang Dean to let him know that he had found something. The door to the roadhouse banged open and a group of five entered looking rather banged up "Honestly that last one nearly had you there" said the copper haired girl.

"No way that asshat could have killed this lovely thing" replied one of the blonde males who was learning on the dark haired male.

"Sure bro keep telling yourself that while he had you in a freaking choke hold you guys go find a table I'll go and get drinks then join you." There was something familiar about those voices to Alex but there were tons of regulars which came in "So can I get you anything then?" she asked.

"Two whisky's, six beer's and your name" came the answer. Alex laughed as she poured the whisky's and got out the beers.

"Alex and I'm between jobs so I'm just earning myself a bit of cash what's yours?"

"Aiden and I believe I met you in downstate Georgia when you helped us take out a nest of Vamps"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Previous Chapter-

 _"_ _Alex and I'm between jobs so I'm just earning myself a bit of cash what's yours?"_

 _"_ _Aiden and I believe I met you in downstate Georgia when you helped us take out a nest of Vamps"_

This time Alex looked up from pulling out the beers "Aiden, wow it's been along time

Flashback

"Caleb, Olivia are you sure that the nest is there looks pretty empty" stated the sandy blonde which stood next to them.

"Course their sure Luke, the place is kind of hard to miss look at the club name Nightlife at and the sign underneath is the same one that the Vamp who Aiden behead in that alley had on his wrist" answered Lea as she tugged her hair over one shoulder.

"Where is Aiden anyway?" asked Olivia pulling on her shirts sleeves.

"Said he was just checking up on a lead for something. Should be here soon." Deacon said putting his arm round Luke. The sound of footsteps and laughter came from nearby "You are kidding me right you seriously managed to catch your oldest brother using pie"

"He loves the stuff stick it in a room without windows then melt the lock Sam pulled that bit off with a handmade blow torch can of aerosol and lighter very handy."

"Hey big bro come on stop flirting with the waitress we gotta get these suckers" called Deacon.

"I know that's why Alex is going to help us out she's better than you think" replied Aiden.

"She works in a bar Aiden."

"Chill out don't judge someone when you don't know them anyway I know the name of handsome over here but you lot no"

"Lea, Olivia, Caleb, Luke and Deacon my little bro" Aiden said answering her question pointing to each in turn.

"Hey I'm Alex Winchester so then lets go and whack these Suckers"

"What about a plan we need to make sure that we does this properly"said Caleb

"Ok then how about go in chops heads off while we do and ask any questions later" replied Alex opening up the duffel she was carrying and pulling out a pair of Sai daggers and a nicely curved blade.

"Sweet stuff where did you get it?" asked Luke

"My dad taught me and my brothers most of what we know up until he died" explained Alex as she pulled a set of picks from her pocket and set to work on the door which opened quietly "You guys coming or are me and Aiden doing this ourselves"

…..

"So what are you doing here or did you decide to track me down you missed me that much after everything that happened"

"Honestly I missed you loads but we're just following some omen's so far we've come across freak storms, a town of croatoan and one full of demons and we've just taken out a group of demons who were going on about the beginning and the opening of the gates."

"Oh crap that's bad, did you take all of the assholes out?" asked Alex.

"No one got away and if it tracks us here he's going to bring friends"

There was a sudden scream from outside the roadhouse ducking under the counter Alex pulled out a shotgun which she handed over to Aiden then grabbed a rifle for herself, every other hunter reached for weapons on their person the group which Aiden had come in with came over to the bar "Hi Alex, dude what's going on? "questioned Luke.

"Freaking demons that's what's going on look grab what you can we're going to get the hell outta here. Ash come on we have to go" Her words were drown out by the shattering of glass and the door breaking in. Ash grabbed a gun off another hunter and started firing at the demons pouring through "Ash hurry up quick"

"Alex you go and find your brothers tell them what the paper said you Winchester's are the last chance of getting through this crap" replied Ash firing a few more rounds.

"No not without you"

"Alex come on is there another way out" asked Caleb.

"Yeah through the back go down into the cellars and there is a trap door follow it when you get to the end there'll be a door go through and you'll find yourself in the woods wait there. I'm going to end these fuckers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

 _"_ _Go Deacon get the team out I'll stay with Alex" Deacon looked at his older brother who repeated his previous statement "Deacon go, Alex what exactly are you planning to do"_

 _"_ _Set their asses on fire"_

Deacon, Luke, Caleb, Lea and Olivia watched from the edge of the woods as the Harvelle Roadhouse burst into flames "Aiden will be fine, he's a tough guy and Alex she freaking tele and psychokinetic" said Luke hugging Deacon. Caleb stood next to the girls one arm round Olivia's waist and the other resting on Lea's shoulder's

"Now What we have no idea what we are going to do or where we're going" whispered Lea

"We'll head to the nearest motel clean up and go from there" replied Deacon "That's what Aiden would do"

"Can't we just take a minute to grieve for all those hunters back there" answered Olivia sobs breaking up her words.

"S'cuse me but did someone you know die in that fire" asked a feminine voice from behind them "Pretty cool sight huh"

"Speak for yourself Alex you weren't the one that got shot twice in the bloody arm" groaned another. The group turned round to see Alex and Aiden the later leaning against a tree right arm across his chest the left covering the upper gun wound the lower one still bleeding.

"Listen right now we need to get somewhere safe Olivia, Caleb and Deacon you guys go in one car, Aiden Luke you guys come with me now move." Said Alex they headed towards the car.

"Jeez how'd you afford the Lexus Alex credit card scam? "asked Caleb.

"No I nicked halfway nice isn't she had to replace the number plates and repaint her but she's a sweet ride come on we can talk elsewhere somewhere safe"

…

"You guys go and crash on the couches don't touch anything but the couches" Alex said dumping her duffel on the floor by a bookcase.

"Isn't this breaking in?" asked Lea

"Not if you know if you know the owner look you guys just rest up, Aiden come on lets patch you up" answered Alex dragging Aiden to the kitchen.

"Must say Alex this brings back a few memories and rather pleasant though it was the other way round and no bullets were involved" Aiden said wincing as Alex passed a match over a pair of tweezers "really." Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow "we are going to get those bullets out whether you are sitting on that chair or I am pinning you to the floor."

"Alex listen about the week in Georgia do regret any of it, I mean I know we agreed that we couldn't do it because we were going separate ways but I never stopped thinking about it you think that we could give a relationship a shot"? Aiden asked lifting his other hand and cupping her cheek Alex took a deep breath in she had missed him loads since that week she finished off the last dressing.

"I think we could give it a go but I do have two older brothers who would indefinitely kill you if you hurt me"

"I'll fight for you if I have too"

"You would"

"Yeah and you know it" they were only a few inches apart by now and Alex could felt her heart thumping and could only hope that Aiden couldn't hear it. He leaned in his good arm snaked round the back of her neck and kissed her.

Flashback

In the motel room Alex flinched as Aiden stitched the deep scratch wounds up dam Vampire had sharp nails "Stop it the more you fidget the longer it will take" grumbled Aiden as he pulled the thread again "So Sam and Dean Winchester are your brothers huh heard a lot about them." Alex gave a small laugh "I bet however I'm just as bad as they are" said Alex then did one thing she would regret she kissed him pulling back when he didn't respond "Sorry" muttered Alex flushing.

"Sorry for what, you did nothing" replied Aiden his eyes meeting hers "I knew there was something about you when I saw you working the first time at the bar you seemed way to good at getting rid of drunk men hitting on you, you pack one hell of a punch and you are way to beautiful and that shoulder less top and neckline only make you more so" Alex flushed at the last statement she opened her mouth to make a witty retort but was cut off by his lips on hers. Her finger curled into his shirt tugging it up over his head his own hand ran themselves over her bare shoulders Alex hissed as he found a sensitive area on her neck Aiden pulled back "Too fast?" he asked his silver eyes full of concern Alex shook her head fingers running over the hard muscle on his chest. There was no more talking for a long time after that.

End Flashback

There was bang as the front door opened the couple jumped apart and ran into the living room "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" yelled the middle aged man shotgun raised two younger guys stood behind him one supporting the other.

"Dean, Sam" yelled Alex flinging herself forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

 _Previous Chapter: There was bang as the front door opened the couple jumped apart and ran into the living room "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" yelled the middle aged man shotgun raised two younger guys stood behind him one supporting the other._

 _"_ _Dean, Sam" yelled Alex flinging herself forward._

The shorter of the two caught Alex before she knocked the pair of them flying and hugged the taller joining in.

"Alex thank goodness you're alright, when we saw the roadhouse" the taller said

"Sam I thought you'd recognise my handiwork honestly where did you vanish to anyway"

"Idijit glad to see your not a crisp, where's Ellen and who are these punks"

"Nice to see you too Bobby anyway these guys are a group of hunters I worked with taking down a vamp nest in Georgia, Sam, Dean, Bobby meet, Lea, Luke, Caleb, Olivia, Deacon and Aiden."

"Any friend of Alex's is a friend of mine" said Sam shaking hands with them. Dean was quietly observing the way Aiden's eyes kept flickering to Alex.

"Sam you ok?" asked Alex

"Yeah I'm ok short stuff apart from being kidnapped, stabbed and miraculously surviving" Alex gave a small sideways glance at Dean who looked a little uncomfortable "Sam go and get some sleep." The dark haired brother headed up the stairs Dean went to follow "Dean kitchen now go. Bobby good to see you up and running and don't worry Ellen was out buying pretzels." Deacon looked at Alex then at her oldest brother who was edging into the kitchen.

"You're scary Alex" Deacon said

"Thank you now I have to speak with my stupid older brother" Alex stood up from the couch and followed her brother to the kitchen. The group in the living room soon heard raised voices.

"You stupid ass, Dean how could you do that" they heard Alex's raised voice

"I was thinking of our brother" was Dean's reply

"Yes I know that but did you ever consider how I would feel or Sam if he found out he blame the whole thing on his gifts and you know that" the sound of shattering glass followed and Olivia and Lea winced.

"Your right Al I wasn't thinking" there was a pause in the conversation then Alex spoke again but a bit more quitter.

"How long were you given anyway?" her voice was quiet.

"She gave me a year and said if I tried anything Sam would die" confessed Dean

"That freaking bitch I'm going to kill her" yelled Alex.

"Alex no you can't if you do like I said Sam will die" Dean said there was a silence then the group heard a sob.

"It should have been me Dean not Sam and you know it"

"No Alex if you had ended up there then your friends and boyfriend wouldn't be alive right now" Dean answered.

"He's not my boyfriend asshole"

"Sure because the fact he wouldn't his eyes of you means nothing right" teased Dean.

"Sod off you're one to talk what about all your girls not to mention your feelings for Jo"

"I don't have feelings for Jo"

"Ow because Jo deffinatley has feelings for you."

"S'cuse me but there's a lady named Ellen wanting to see you" said Luke looking between the two siblings.


End file.
